


Didn't know I needed you, until I found you

by TheMoaningMyrtle



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Claudia Stilinski, Alive Hale Family, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Anal Sex, Awesome Laura Hale, Baseball Player Derek Hale, Beta Derek Hale, Birthday Party, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Boys Kissing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Derek Has a Sweet Tooth, Derek is a Failwolf, Derek is a Softie, F/F, F/M, First Kiss, First Love, First Time, Fluff, Frottage, Humor, Idiots in Love, Jock Derek Hale, Kate is a bitch, Light Angst, M/M, Magical Claudia Stilinski, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Mates, Misunderstandings, Nice Peter Hale, Papa Hale's Name is Robert - Freeform, Pet Names, Popular Derek Hale, Possessive Derek, Protective Derek, Sassy Peter, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Sporty Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski is a Good Friend, Stiles Stilinski's Name is Genim, Stiles is a little bit insecure, Talia Hale & Claudia Stilinski Friendship, Teasing, Top Derek Hale, Top Derek Hale/Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Underage Sex, Werewolf Allison, Werewolf Lydia, Werewolf Sheriff Stilinski, Young Derek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-06 18:01:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8763343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMoaningMyrtle/pseuds/TheMoaningMyrtle
Summary: While Stiles is on his morning run, he bumps into a huge, black wolf.Stiles didn’t know that it would change his life for good.The wolf rolls its eyes; well- Stiles thinks that it did.“Well, sorry that I asked! Jeez.” Stiles snorts.“Isn’t it obvious…?”Stiles frowns and stares at the wolf.“Wha- did you- you talked to me just now! That’s awesome! Can every werewolf do that?” Stiles grins excitedly.The wolf freezes, its eyes widening comically and it stared at Stiles for a long time, until saying:“You- you can hear me?” The wolf asks.





	1. The "first meeting"

**Author's Note:**

> Stiles swears that he hates sports but secretly runs and workout’s for almost every day and Derek’s the captain of the BHHS' baseball team.  
> Also, in this piece; Stiles mom is alive and she is also a mage.  
> Plus, the Hale fire never happened so alive!Hale family and alive!Claudia Stilinski.
> 
> Supernatural creatures are known as well.
> 
> This chapter is short for a reason, I just wanted to write their "first meeting" to chapter 1.  
> The other chapters are a lot longer.
> 
> The "underage" tags are there, because Derek is 18 in this and Stiles 16.

Breathe in…. breathe out…  
Breathe in…. breathe out…  
Stiles’ legs are burning, his breathing is heavy and he wants to vomit or something, but he still feels great.  
He smiles and just pushes even harder.  
There’s soft ***swoosh*** in his ears when he runs through the forest, jumping over the every fallen tree, enjoying the cool morning air and the rising sun.  
When the morning sun’s light hits his bare torso he shudders and just stops.  
Stiles sits onto the nearest rock and stares as the light streaks paint the forest with its golden hue.  
He smiles and closes his eyes, just breathing in the fresh air.  
Stiles stays like this for a minute.  
The sudden ringing of his phone snaps him out of it.  
He sighs as he reads “Mom” from the screen.

“Hi.” Stiles answers.

“Hey, honey. Where are you?” Claudia’s warm voice asks.

“Running, why?” Stiles frowns and straightens up.

“Oh, nothing! Just asking, you know. Because you weren’t in your room that’s all. Do you want some pancakes for breakfast?” Claudia snorts.

“Sure, bye Mom.” Stiles laughs.

“Bye, honey.” Claudia says and ends the call.

Stiles smiles fondly at the phone and slips it into his pocket.  
As he turns around that he could head back home, a large, black wolf is staring at him with bright blue eyes.  
Stiles freezes, because shit. A normal wolf’s eyes don’t glow, that is a werewolf.

“Uh- hi?” Stiles says awkwardly.

The wolf tilt’s its head and sits down.  
Omg, it looks like a giant puppy.  
He definitely said that out loud, because the wolf growls at him.

“Oh-my god! Calm down, I didn’t mean it in a bad way! Okay? You are very uh…” Stiles babbles and bows down because, is that a she or he?

The wolf snarls at him and snaps its massive jaw.  
“Oh- KAY! Sorry! I just- uh- Are you a boy or girl…?” Stiles yelps.

The wolf stares at him like it was seriously judging him.  
“Okay! Okay, you are gender-neutral then. Fine by me.” Stiles says, raising his hands up for a peace offer. 

The wolf rolls its eyes; well- Stiles thinks that it did.  
“Well, sorry that I asked! Jeez.” Stiles snorts.

_“Isn’t it obvious…?” ___

Stiles frowns and stares at the wolf.  
“Wha- did you- you talked to me just now! That’s awesome! Can every werewolf do that?” Stiles grins excitedly.

The wolf freezes, its eyes widening comically and it stared at Stiles for a long time, until saying:  
_“You- you can hear me?”_ The wolf asks.

Okay, so definitely a guy.  
A guy with a really good voice.  
“Uh- yeah? I can hear you?” Stiles answers, confused.

The wolf gapes at him, if it was even possible.  
Apparently it is, from the looks of HIS face.  
_“What the actual fuck…!”_ The voice yells.

“What? It’s not normal?” Stiles asks.

The wolf just stares at him for a minute and then says blankly:  
_“No. No- it’s just- just when-“_ The wolf stutters and jumps back like it was kicked, then, it ran like a wind and just disappeared from Stiles' sight.

Stiles just blinked at the spot where the wolf stood just a seconds ago.  
“What is my life?” Stiles then groans and starts to run, heading back home.


	2. "Smooth" is my middle name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harris glares at him.  
> “Everything alright, Mr. Stilinski?” Harris asks coldly.  
> “No, everything’s PERFECT.” Stiles answers sarcastically and grins when Harris clenches his jaw.  
> Someone snorts behind him and Stiles turns his head to see who it was.  
> And- oh my god.  
> It’s Derek freaking Hale.

Stiles can already smell the pancakes and coffee from outside when he went up to their porch.  
He hummed happily and opened the door, which was already open.  
Of course his mom would leave it open for him.  
He stepped inside, kicking off his Nike’s and grabbed the towel, which he has left for himself that he could dry off some of the sweat.  
Of course he is going to shower, but he wants to eat first.  
Stiles walked to the kitchen and grinned when his mom was thumbing her phone with the right hand, and with the left one, she clicked her fingers and the pancake which was on the pan, flipped over by its self.

“Such a show off.” Stiles snorted.

Claudia just mumbled something and waved him off.  
“Eat your breakfast.” Claudia scolded and clicked her fingers again.  
Now the pancake started to levitate and it floated onto Stiles’ plate.  
Stiles just grinned and dig in.

“Morning.” John yawned as he walked into the kitchen.

“Morning, honey.” Claudia smiled and walked over him, kissing him gently.

“Eww- you guys are gross.” Stiles cringed and drank some of his coffee.

“Oh, shush!” Claudia said and smiled widely.  
John just rolled his eyes fondly and sat down beside Stiles.

“Oh, yeah!” Stiles remembered his meeting with that wolf, he wanted to ask some questions and well, his dad is a werewolf so he would know the answer.  
“Does someone who is a werewolf, live near to preserve?” Stiles asks.

John raises his brow and turned to look at his son.  
“Why are you asking?” John asks.

“Just curious, I ran into a huge black wolf on my morning run. With glowing eyes, so I figured that it has to be a werewolf.” Stiles said.

“Hmm, well it sounds like it was.” John hums.

“He.” Stiles corrects.

John raises his both brows at him.

"HE was." Stiles explains.

“How do you know? Oh- my god. Stiles- you didn’t-“ John spluttered, mortified.

“What? NO! No, absolutely not.” Stiles says, blushing.

“But you tried, didn’t you?” John groans.

“Uh- maybe?” Stiles laughs awkwardly.

“God help me…” John whines.¨

“I was just curious! Okay? I didn’t prepare to the fact, that he could talk.” Stiles mumbles.

John and Claudia both freeze and they stare at Stiles for a long time.  
“You- What?” John splutters.

“Uh- we talked? Kind of? I- I heard his voice in my head.” Stiles said slowly.

“You- heard his voice. In your head.” John parrots.

“Umm, yeah?” Stiles asks, confusedly.

John is quiet for a while, staring at his wife who is staring at him with big eyes.  
“Interesting.” Claudia just says and walks out of the room, returning almost instantly, with a phone in her hand.  
“Did- did he tell you his name?” John asks then.

“I- no. No, he kind of freaked out or something and just ran off.” Stiles answers.

John nods slowly and turns to look at his wife.  
They share some looks that Stiles doesn’t recognize and then suddenly his mom says:  
“There is a family of werewolves who live in the preserve. Actually, they own it.” Claudia tells.

“Really? Who?” Stiles asks curiously.

“Seriously son? You know them, pretty much everyone knows them.” John snorts.

Stiles raises his brows.

“The Hales, honey.” Claudia says.

Stiles’ eyes widen, because of fucking course.  
The Hales.  
The same Hales who are like supernatural royalty in here, in Beacon Hills.  
How didn’t he see the connection?

“So… You said that the wolf was black, right? And a male?” John asks.

Stiles just nods.

“Okay… So it wasn’t Talia then. What was his eye-colour?” John asks.

“Uh- blue. Bright blue.” Stiles answers.

John nods and sighs.  
“Then you bumped into Derek Hale.” John just says casually and sips his coffee.

Stiles freezes, because WHAT.  
He- Stiles Stilinski. Tried to look at DEREK HALES groin.  
Stiles blushes then and whines.  
“Oh my god… I almost saw his dick.” Stiles groans.

John nearly chokes on his coffee.

 

\--- --- --- --- ---

 

Stiles wants to jump down from a bridge.  
Chemistry SUCKS ASS. Like, so much.  
He stares down at his exam paper, frowning deeply.  
Okay, he is good at it, but it doesn’t mean that he LOVES it.  
Stiles glances at Scott who looks like he is ready to cry.  
He snorts.

Harris glares at him.  
“Everything alright, Mr. Stilinski?” Harris asks coldly.

“No, everything’s PERFECT.” Stiles answers sarcastically and grins when Harris clenches his jaw.

Someone snorts behind him and Stiles turns his head to see who it was.  
And- oh my god.  
It’s Derek freaking Hale.  
Stiles eyes widen as he stares at the older boy.  
What the hell was he doing here? He is a senior.  
Derek apparently read his mind or something because the older boy grins and says:

“I’m waiting for Cora.” Derek says simply.

And yeah. Of course.  
Derek’s younger sister is the same age as Stiles.  
Well, that isn’t depressing AT ALL.  
Your “potential crush” has a little sister who is the same age as Stiles.  
He probably thinks that he is a complete child.  
Stiles realizes that he has been just staring at the older boy, because Derek raises his eyebrows at him.  
Stiles’ cheeks turn red and he turns around quickly.  
Smooth, Stilinski. Way to go.  
Now Derek probably thinks that he is even a bigger weirdo than before.  
Fuck my life. Stiles whines.

Suddenly he has this itching feeling that someone is staring at him.  
He glances at the desk beside him and founds out that indeed, someone is staring at him.  
And that someone, is Cora Hale.  
Who is staring at him with narrowed eyes.  
Stiles blushes again and turns his head away.  
Great, now she probably hates me.  
This day just gets better and better. 

 

\--- --- --- --- ---

 

They are eating with their group of friends as always, when someone suddenly approaches them.  
The click of heels against the tiled floor, makes Stiles feel uneasy.

“Oh, hi- Alli.” A female voice says.

And of course his day couldn’t be any shittier.  
Kate Argent, everybody.

“Kate.” Allison just says dryly.

Kate just smiles wider at her.  
“Are you coming to the party tonight? I would LOVE if you guys would come.” Kate says with that annoying voice of hers.

“What party?” Allison asks.

“Oh, you know. EVERYONE is talking about it. Derek’s of course!” Kate mocks.

Oh, right.  
Derek Hale turns 18 today.  
And Stiles tried to see his junk and embarrassed himself in front of him AGAIN.  
Can someone just kill him now, pretty please?

“I don’t know, Kate. We are not invited.” Allison answered.

“Oh, but my dears- It’s an open party. EVERYONE can come.” Kate grinned.

“Well- we’ll think about it.” Allison said.

“Lovely, have a nice day, sweeties.” Kate smiled and walked away.

“That woman terrifies me.” Scott whispered.

“She isn’t a woman; she is a fucking piece of shit.” Allison grumbles.

“I’m sorry.” Lydia says, kissing her hair.

“Not your fault that my cousin is a fucking psycho.” Allison sighs, kissing her back but on her lips.

“She has that shitty vibe around her. It makes me want to vomit.” Stiles shudders.  
Everyone laughs at him.

“But, hey guys. Are we seriously going? To Derek’s party, I mean.” Scott asks, clearly excited.

“Well- why not? What do you guys think?” Allison grins.

“Why not? If you are with me, you will get in anyway.” Lydia says.

True, Lydia is one of the “popular” people.  
But she hangs out with them because she is dating with Allison, and for some reason, she likes Stiles’ and Scott’s company.

“Well, it’s settled then! What do you think, Stiles?” Allison asks at him.

Stiles sighs, he knows when he has been defeated.  
“Argh- Hell- Why not? Sure.” Stiles sighs.

“Awesome! This is going to be so much fun!” Scott whoops.  
The girls cheer with him.

Stiles sighs again and rubs his eyes.  
He has this feeling that it’s going to be a long night; he is sure of it. 

 

\--- --- --- --- ---

 

Stiles groans as he just falls inside to his house.  
He really doesn’t feel like going today, but- well.  
It’s Derek’s birthday, and because Stiles is a desperate little shit, he just has to go to that stupid party.  
Because Derek is there, dancing, talking, laughing, drinking. Being just DEREK.  
Stiles is so screwed.  
Why is he always crushing on people that are so out of his league?  
He must be a little bit of masochist or something.  
Stiles rubs his eyes and stumbles into the kitchen, he has to drink something or he is going to die of dehydration.  
He drinks at least 5 glasses of water and sighs from relief.  
Ah, that helped.

“Oh, you are home already.” A voice says behind him.

Stiles yelps and flails, glass slipping out of his grasp, hitting the floor.

“Thank god I bought glasses that are made of plastic.” Claudia sighs.

“Holy shit, mom! You can’t just CREEP on me like that! Jesus.” Stiles groans.

“Oh, stop being so overly dramatic.” Claudia snorts and picks up the glass.

“Stop being a creep.” Stiles shoots back.

Claudia just rolls her eyes and pinched his cheek, smiling when Stiles yelps again.  
“So- it’s Friday. Any plans for the weekend?” Claudia asks.

“I uh- There’s a- a party, today actually.” Stiles answers.

“Oh? What party?” Claudia asks.

“Derek Hale’s. He turned 18 today.” Stiles shrugs.

“Yeah, I know. I talked to Talia about that.” Claudia hums.

Stiles eyes snap up, because what?  
“You know Talia Hale?” Stiles gapes.

Claudia sighs.  
“Yes, Stiles. As you KNOW we’ve been friends since we were 16.” Claudia smiles.

“But you have never- Oh.” Stiles smiles awkwardly, his mom DID talk about someone whose name is Talia.

“Mmhm- Exactly.” Claudia grins, rolling her eyes fondly at him.

“So- it’s okay if I go? To the party?” Stiles asks.

“Yes, you can go to the party. But be home by midnight. And no alcohol.” Claudia scolds.

“Yes, ‘ma'am.” Stiles salutes and walks into his room.  
Is he really going to do this?  
Hell, he already promised to go.  
What is he even going to wear?  
To be honest… It doesn’t matter, because he has no one to impress. (okay he has Derek but hey, not going to happen he is like 5 out of 10 and Derek is a solid 11.)  
He sounds like a girl.  
He is slowly turning into Bella Swan.  
What is his life really?  
Stiles sighs and flops onto his bed, face-planting his pillow.  
He is too tired to worry about Derek “the Greek god” Hale.  
Napping sounds like heaven to him right now.  
So he closes his eyes and falls asleep shortly after, dreaming about the  
gorgeous boy who will never be his.


	3. Party under the stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He flails and almost brains himself onto the floor.  
> The person who just barged in didn’t seem to notice, because he/she didn’t say anything.  
> Stiles huffs and turns his head to look who it was and he freezes.  
> Derek. Derek Hale was the one who barged in and he looks frantic.  
> Stiles frowns and follows the older boy’s movements for a while.  
> Derek’s breathing heavily and he just walks all around in circles.  
> Stiles didn’t mean to brake his bubble; it’s just- he couldn’t stop the burst of words that came out of his mouth.  
> “Uh- Are you okay? Should I leave…?” Stiles asks.  
> Derek startles and lets out a loud shriek.  
> The older boy’s eyes snap to his and they are glowing brightly in blue color.

**There’s music, people are yelling, dancing, drinking. ******  
**It’s hot inside, because the whole school is probably at the Hale house. ******  
**Or, you could even say at the MANSION.**  
**Stiles breathes deeply and just steps inside.**  
**********Scott, Allison and Lydia has already gone inside and are probably drinking and dancing somewhere.**  
******Stiles looks around, the atmosphere inside the house is dark, but lightened up a little bit with red, pink, green and blue blinking lights.**  
**There is plastic cups everywhere, alcohol all over the floor, sweaty people sucking each other’s faces off.**  
**Weird thing is that when he walks, he doesn’t bump to anyone.**  
**Even when the whole house is crowded.**  
**He doesn’t have to do anything than just walk straight forward and people are giving him some space to walk. Weird.**  
**Then Stiles spots him.**  
******It’s Derek. He’s wearing a white t-shirt, black jeans and his usual boots.**  
******The scruff which shouldn’t be there on some 18 years old’s face, darkens his face even more than usually.**  
******It makes him look older, more mature.**  
******He talks to some random people, smiling, laughing; Looking so very happy and content with himself.**  
******Stiles can’t resist, he moves closer.**  
******The older boy is like a force of nature.**  
******Stiles just can’t run away from him.**  
******He walks even closer.**  
******So close- they are just about 8 feet apart.**  
******Look at me. Stiles thinks.**  
******Then, he stops breathing when the boy suddenly turns his head and their eyes meet.**  
******Stiles doesn’t breathe or move. He can’t.**  
**Derek’s gaze doesn’t move away from his, no- he just starts to walk closer.**  
******Stiles doesn’t know what to do, his heart is pounding like crazy.**  
******“Hi.” The smooth and soft voice of Derek’s says, when he is suddenly in front of him.**  
******Stiles can’t talk, for some reason when he tries- nothing comes out.**  
******Still, Derek smiles brightly like he has answered to him.**  
******“I was waiting for you.” Derek whispers and in a blink of an eye, he is in Derek’s strong embrace.**  
******“I’ve been waiting for this moment for so long…” Derek breathes and leans down.**  
******Their lips brush.  
******“Stiles- I love-“****

****

“STILES! WAKE UP! YOU HAVE GUESTS!” A loud voice yells behind his door. Stiles wakes up with a jolt and falls onto the floor. Dream. It was just a fucking dream. Stiles wants to cry. It felt so- REAL. He groans and rubs his eyes, standing up and heading down stairs. 

“Hey, sleeping beauty.” Allison grins and earns a glare from Stiles. That just makes her grin even wider. 

“You are not seriously going to wear THOSE?” Lydia asks, judging tone painting her voice. 

“Uh- Yeah? Who cares?” Stiles asks and grabs some yogurt from the fridge. 

“Seriously? I just can’t deal with you.” Lydia sighs and heads upstairs towards his room. 

“Lydia! Hey! What- Argh- Whatever.” Stiles groans and pushes a spoonful of creamy goodness into his mouth. 

“Why such a long face, buddy? We are going to a party!” Scott wiggles. 

“Fun.” Stiles mumbles and shoves another spoonful into his mouth. 

“What’s wrong, Stiles? If you don’t want to go, then we will not.” Allison said, sitting beside him. 

“No- it’s okay. Everything’s fine. Let’s just go.” Stiles says, smiling. Allison looks at him for a while but eventually nods, grinning. “Great. I’m going after Lydia.” Allison says and pecks him on his cheek. Stiles just waves for a response. 

“It’s Derek, isn’t it?” Scott suddenly whispers. Stiles almost chokes. 

“*Cough-cough* What?!” Stiles croaks. 

“You aren’t very subtle when you stare at him with those heart-eyes.” Scott smirks. 

“What?! Oh- my God. Just kill me.” Stiles whines, burying his face into his hands. 

“Hey, come one! It’s nothing bad, that’s pretty cute. How you look at him.” Scott laughs. Stiles hits him. 

Scott just laughs more. “No, but seriously, man. Chill, there’s nothing to worry about.” Scott assures, patting him on his back. 

“What do you mean, “there’s nothing to worry about” OF COURSE THERE IS! HE CAN’T KNOW ABOUT IT!” Stiles wails. 

“Why?” Scott frowns. 

“Wh- Seriously? Scotty, Scotty-boy, brother of mine- He’s DEREK HALE.” Stiles says. 

“Yeah? So? Isn’t he a normal person as we all?” Scott blinks. 

“Ohhhh… Buddy- Young padawan, you have SO MUCH to learn.” Stiles sighs. 

Scott raises his brows at him. 

“Look, Derek Hale. Derek fucking Hale, is a goddamn God. A GIFT from the Gods. And the ground where he stands on, is sacred and everyone else may just be blinded by his majestic presence.” Stiles states. 

“You are ridiculous.” Scott just says, shaking his head. 

“Okay, we found some- mildly decent clothing that you could wear. Seriously, Stiles. We are going to buy you some new clothes. These are just- tragic.” Lydia wrinkles her nose. 

Stiles just blinked at her. 

“Come on, go change!” Allison hurries, pulling him out of his chair and pushing him towards the bathroom. 

“He is freaking out about Derek, isn’t he?” Lydia sighs, sitting down beside Scott. 

“Yep, he is just- ridiculous.” Scott says. 

“Well, those two idiots will pull their heads out their asses sooner or later.” Lydia says and pours some water for herself. 

“Amen.” Scott answers. 

\--- --- --- --- --- 

“Stiles don’t be such a baby, you look great.” Allison hisses as they are driving to the Hale house. 

“But- This shirt is TIGHT.” Stiles whines. 

“That’s the point, honey. Now, shut up. I’m driving.” Lydia growls, flashing her eyes at him. 

Stiles whines again. “It’s white.” Stiles mumbles. 

“Oh for fucks- Stiles. You look great, I don’t get it that why are you whining about this. Some people would KILL for a body like that. So, shut the fuck up and just be grateful.” Allison snarls, flashing her eyes as well. 

Stiles pouts. “Why did I agree to be friends with werewolves.” Stiles grumbles. 

Lydia sighs again but doesn’t say anything. Stiles knows that if he wants to keep his balls and dignity, he should shut up. And that he does, for the next 7 minutes at least. 

\--- --- --- --- --- 

The Hale house is as full of people as he expected. There are tens of cars and you can hear the loud music and the thrumming of the bass from outside. Some of the people are dancing and drinking at the large porch, some doing- well, whatever they are doing behind the trees, bushes or even inside the cars. Some are on the balcony, yelling and laughing loudly. 

“Wow.” Scott says. 

“Yeah.” Allison answers. 

“This is going to be so fucking awesome, let’s go inside!” Scott nearly vibrates from the excitement. 

Stiles just stares at the house with wide eyes. He is NOT going to see Derek tonight. Not even a slightest glimpse. The place is crowded. Stiles just sighs and accepts his faith. 

“Shall we go?” Lydia asks and starts to walk towards the open front door. 

“Hell yeah!” Scott yells and runs after her. 

Stiles shares a look with Allison and they both sigh. This is going to be a long night, as Stiles already said. 

\--- --- --- --- --- 

It has been 2 hours, and Scott is nowhere to be found. Dude just, vanished after the first 30 minutes and Stiles doesn’t even bother to worry about him. Allison and Lydia vanished as well about 40 minutes ago, probably doing something- something that Stiles didn’t want to think about. He glanced down at his already warm booze in a red plastic cup. He’s been sitting on the balcony about 20 minutes now and he feels like going home. But he CAN’T, he doesn’t have a ride. And he is not going to call his mom, because he’s been drinking. His dad is out of the fucking question. Stiles sighs and leans his head against the wall, staring up at the starry night sky. It’s pretty, Stiles admits. Maybe he is a little bit buzzed, but he doesn’t care. Stiles takes a sip of his booze and cringes as it tastes like piss. He just places it down. His eyes start to feel heavy, the soft wind feels nice against his slightly hot skin. Stiles sighs contently and almost dozes off when suddenly the balcony’s door flies open with a loud bang. He flails and almost brains himself onto the floor. The person who just barged in didn’t seem to notice, because he/she didn’t say anything. Stiles huffs and turns his head to look who it was and he freezes. Derek. Derek Hale was the one who barged in and he looks frantic. Stiles frowns and follows the older boy’s movements for a while. Derek’s breathing heavily and he just walks all around in circles. Stiles didn’t mean to brake his bubble; it’s just- he couldn’t stop the burst of words that came out his mouth. 

“Uh- Are you okay? Should I leave…?” Stiles asks. 

Derek startles and lets out a loud shriek. The older boy’s eyes snap to his and they are glowing brightly in blue color. “Holy- Oh my god- No… uh- no, you don’t have to leave, I just uh- go-“ Derek stutters and turns around, heading back inside but stops when Stiles talks again. 

“Or- or you could stay? I mean- You have a reason why you came in here, right? And this is your house, so I’m the one who should leave, am I right? So, stay. Be my guest- Or your own guest? Is that even a real thing? That you can be your own guest? Oh my god, I’m babbling aren’t I?” Stiles asks, mortified. 

The next thing what he didn’t expect, was a loud snort and then Derek fucking Hale, was laughing. Brightly even. Stiles just stared at him stupidly with wide eyes. 

“Oh my God- “ Derek snorts again and sobers up a little bit, but the smile on his face doesn’t slip away. 

Stiles just swallows, he is too fixed right now that he doesn’t even know how to speak. 

Derek just stares at him, his smile turning into a softer one. “So- you are not kicking me out?” Derek asks. 

“Huh?” Stiles frowns. 

“From the balcony.” Derek explains, lifting his brow. 

“Oh- OH! Yeah- no- No, I’m not.” Stiles stutters. 

“Great.” Derek smiles and walks towards him, sitting RIGHT NEXT TO Stiles. Stiles feels like he is dreaming, he is fucking ecstatic. 

“Should I- Should I leave? Do you want to be-“ Stiles starts but Derek stops him. 

“NO! I- I mean- no. Please, stay. Some company would be nice actually.” Derek says, blushing slightly. BLUSHING, okay. Stiles is probably even more drunk that he thought. “Okay.” Stiles just answers, grinning back. 

“So, what were you doing out here? All by yourself.” Derek asks. 

“My friends abandoned me.” Stiles just snorts. 

“That would be nice.” Derek murmurs under his breathe, more to himself than Stiles. Stiles frowns slightly but doesn’t say anything. “How about you? Isn’t birthday boy supposed to be having fun?” Stiles asks. 

Derek groans. “Some people are too cunning. It makes me anxious if they just- jump me. My wolf doesn’t like it. I don’t like it. It’s pretty much it.” Derek shrugs. 

Stiles hums non-comically at that. 

“You didn’t answer to my question by the way.” Derek said. 

Stiles blinked at him. 

“About- what are you doing out here? You just told me WHY you are here.” Derek explained. 

“Oh- The wind felt nice so I stayed, also-“ Stiles says and lays down onto the floor. 

Derek stares at him in question. 

“It’s nice to just stare at the stars, it’s so pretty. Calm.” Stiles sighs and stares at the stars as they glitter prettily. Stiles didn’t catch it when Derek stared at him like he has hung the moon. For Stiles’ surprise, Derek laid down with him, crossing his arms behind his head and stared at the night sky. 

\--- --- --- --- --- 

They talked what felt like hours, when his phone buzzed. Stiles yelped, which made Derek laugh. He huffed at the man and opened his phone. 

“What is it?” Derek asked. 

“My mom, I think that I should go.” Stiles said and instantly regretted it. Now Derek’s going to think that he is a complete mamma's boy. As if Derek could read his mind, the older boy just sighed, sounding disappointed and just nodded. 

“Okay, I uh- Can we share numbers?” Derek asked. 

Stiles was going to cry. “Um- Yeah. Yeah, sure.” Stiles said, giving his phone to Derek. 

The older boy added his number to Stiles’ phone and send a text to himself. “Done.” Derek smiled. 

Stiles smiled as widely back. 

“Do you have a ride?” Derek asked. 

“I-“ Shit. No, I don’t have a ride, Stiles thought. Derek obviously saw it from his expression. 

“I can drive you. If- if you want?” Derek offered, looking hopeful. 

“Aren’t you been drinking?” Stiles blinked. 

Derek’s cheeks tinted, he looked embarrassed. “I- I uh- don’t drink. I don’t see what’s the point in it.” Derek said. 

“Okay.” Stiles simply said. 

Derek’s eyes widened for a moment, but then he smiled widely. Looking grateful. 

\--- --- --- --- --- 

Stiles felt this tinge under his skin as Derek held his hand on his lower back. The older boy kept sure that no one bumped into them and kept Stiles close that the crowd of people wouldn’t separate them. They walked out of the front door, heading towards Derek’s black Camaro. Yes, Stiles knew what Derek’s car looked like okay? The guy has the school’s only super fancy car. As they were in their destination, Derek opened the door for him. Stiles hopped inside and instantly started fangirling because hello? The Camaro was a black beauty on wheels. He probably said that out loud, because Derek let out a delighted laugh and hopped inside as well. The older boy started the “black beauty” and they headed out of the Hale property. 

\--- --- --- --- --- 

They talked the whole drive to the Stilinski house. The conversation was pretty much centered to baseball (Stiles’ a Mets fan, Derek can’t stand it). And it was just a fun bonus that Derek was the captain of the school’s baseball team. Stiles felt content when he talked to the older boy. It was so easy so talk to him. The time went so fast, because before either of them could notice, they were already in front of Stiles home. They shared a look and smiled at each other. 

“So- this was nice.” Stiles said. 

“Yeah.” Derek smiled. 

“I- uh- I text you? Is that okay?” Stiles asked nervously. 

Derek looked at him fondly, FONDLY for god’s sake and snorted. “Stiles, I typed my number personally on your phone.” Derek said. 

“Just checking.” Stiles smirked. 

Derek rolled his eyes but laughed. 

“Thanks, for the ride. And company.” Stiles said and stepped out of the car. 

“I should thank you for the company.” Derek smiled. 

“Pfft, nonsense we were at your house, you were your-“ 

“Own guest, yeah I remember.” Derek laughed. 

“Exactly. But, seriously. Thank you, Derek.” Stiles said softly. 

Derek looked up at him with big eyes, but it grew into a soft expression. “You welcome, Stiles. See you, remember to text me, okay?” Derek said, narrowing his eyes slightly. 

Stiles snorted waiving him off. “Yeah, yeah. Bye, Derek.” Stiles grinned and walked towards their front door. 

“Bye, Stiles.” Derek whispered and smiled widely, heading back home. 

\--- --- --- --- --- 

Stiles pretty much ran into his room, jumping and screaming like a girl. Oh my God! He talked with Derek! He has his NUMBER! He gave him a RIDE home! This must be the best day of Stiles life. They are going to text, Derek Hale wants to talk to him. He seriously, genuinely thinks that he is funny and good company. 

“Holy shit.” Stiles whispered and fell onto his bed squirming and giggling. 

“I love my life.” Stiles giggled. 

He changed into his pajamas, brushed his teeth and jumped right into the bed. Stiles was exhausted, but pumped at the same time. As he hugged his gigantic pillow against his front, he sends a quick text to Derek. It’s only takes a few minutes until his phone buzzes. What he sees, makes his heart jump and he hides his smile into his pillow. 

**Stiles 12:10 AM Hi, gn : )**

**Derek 12:12 AM Hey! Good night, Stiles.**

Stiles fell asleep with a smile on his face.


	4. Wait, you are serious?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Uh-“ Fuck his voice sounded stupid.
> 
> “Stiles?” Derek asked again, he sounded really concerned.
> 
> Fuck him and his heart of gold.  
> “I- uh- I’m fine.” Stiles said, trying to sound convincing.
> 
> Derek was quiet for a while.  
> Long enough that Stiles thought that he already left and startled when the older boy said suddenly:  
> “Let me in.” Derek said.
> 
> What.  
> “Uhm- What?” Stiles squeaked.
> 
> “Open the door, Stiles.” Derek said again.
> 
> “I- I don’t think that-“ Stiles stuttered.
> 
> “Stiles, for fuck’s sake let me in.” Derek growled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is A LOT, longer than the first 3.  
> And I had to remove and add some tags, because I'm an idiot.
> 
> This chapter contains a little bit angst and a lot of fluff.  
> Also, a little bit of insecure!Stiles.  
> Derek is a big ball of fluff.
> 
> Plus, I will add some pics and gifs to this chapter later x

The morning sun was almost blinding.  
Stiles groaned and rolled away from the annoying light.  
He seriously is going to beg his mom to finally teach him that blocking spell.  
It could save his shitty mornings.

“Stiles! Get up, it’s breakfast time!” Claudia yelled from downstairs.

“Fuck no.” Stiles mumbled into his pillow and nuzzled his face against the awesome softness.  
Ah, nice and toasty.  
He didn’t even get 20 seconds to just enjoy his sleepy euphoria, when his mom barged into his room.

“Genim Stilinski! Get your lazy ass OUT of the bed! Now! We are going to the Hale house in 30 minutes.”  
Claudia scolded.

“Noooo…. Don’t wanna, ‘s warm.” Stiles mumbled.

Claudia sighed and rubbed her eyes.  
“Okay.” She answered, and it was deathly quiet for a while.

Stiles frowned and drowsily blinked his eyes open, grimacing because it was so DAMN BRIGHT.  
“Mom? Did you die or something?” Stiles croaked and sat up.  
His head suddenly collided with something hard and he yelped in pain.  
“What the-“ Stiles groaned and his eyes widened as he glanced at his surroundings.  
Yes, he was in his bed, but not in his room.  
No, he was at their backyard.  
Up in a fucking tree.  
His bed was literally on top of a fucking large branch.  
“MOM!” Stiles screamed and peeked down at the ground, hands shaking as he realized that how  
high up from the ground he was.  
“M-MOM!” Stiles yelled again, voice cracking.

“Yes, Stiles?” A voice asked right behind him.

Stiles screamed and hit his head again.  
“HOLY FU- MOM!” Stiles yelled.

“What?” Claudia asked innocently.

Stiles glared at her.  
“Let me down.” Stiles glared.

“Why? You can climb down on your own, right?” Claudia blinked at him and clapped her hands, and teleported herself down from the tree.

“You are crazy.” Stiles hissed, screaming, really manly okay? When the tree let out a sound, which sounded awfully like a crack.  
“I’M SORRY! I’M SO SORRY! PLEASE LET ME DOWN!” Stiles cried out, hugging his pillow tightly against his chest.  
He heard a snort from down below, and wailed from relief when he finally felt the moist grass under his hands.

“Oh my God! You are evil, EVIL I tell you!” Stiles yelled.

Claudia just laughed happily and pressed a kiss against his hair.  
“Love you too, honey. At least you are awake, right? It’s a win-win situation.” Claudia said and went inside from the backdoor.

Stiles grumbled a colorful litany of “bad words” under his breath and stood up, turning around to see if his bed was still up on that fucking tree.  
Gladly it wasn’t.  
Thank you Jesus, his mom wasn’t a total asshole after all.  
What a surprise.

 

\--- --- --- --- ---

 

Stiles walked after his mom, locking the backdoor behind him.  
He stumbled into the kitchen, glaring at the she-devil that called herself his mother.

“Don’t look at me like that or I’m going to eat your pancakes as well.” Claudia barked.

Stiles scowled at her and sat down heavily, stuffing the fluffy goodness into his mouth.  
God, how he loved pancakes.

“So.” Claudia said suddenly.

Stiles glanced up at her, raising his eyebrows.

“Did you have fun last night? At least someone gave you a ride back home.” Claudia smiled, looking like she knew EXACTLY who brought him home.

That made him pause at his chewing and his mouth dropped open as he remembered what happened last night.

Claudia grimaced as a blob of chewed pancake dropped out of his mouth.

“Oh my God, Stiles! That’s disgusting.” Claudia groaned and reached forward to close his mouth.

Stiles grinned at her widely.

“Merlin’s beard, help me. But, well? Did you have fun?” Claudia asked again.

Stiles swallowed noisily and almost choked.

Claudia sighed again.

“Uh- Yeah. Yeah, it was- perfect.” Stiles answered, dopey smile masking his face at the last word.

“Oh, it was PERFECT.” Claudia teased.

Stiles flipped her off.

His mom was quiet for a while when she suddenly said something, what almost made him choke again:  
“Derek is such a nice young man, for driving you personally back home. I’ll be sure to thank him today when we go for a visit.” Claudia hummed.  
“WHA- *cough* WHAT?” Stiles choked out.

“You never listen to me, don’t you? As I SAID already, we are going to pay a visit at the Hale house.  
Talia asked us to come by for some coffee and birthday cake.” Claudia answered casually.  
“WHAT?” Stiles asked again.

“What do you mean “what”? Don’t you like Derek?” Claudia frowned.

Stiles blushed at that.  
“I- uh- No- I mean YES- No! I- uh- shit.” Stiles stuttered.

Claudia let out a delighted laugh.  
“Oh my God, Talia is going to shit herself.” Claudia snickered.

Stiles choked again, because- his mom cursing.  
What is his life, seriously?

“I’m going to call and tell her that we’ll be on our way in 30 minutes, so, eat up.” Claudia said and left from the kitchen.

Stiles gaped blankly at the spot where his mom just stood a couple of seconds ago.  
“WHAT!?!” Stiles screamed and jumped out of his seat, nearly braining himself as he ran to his room.

 

\--- --- --- --- ---

 

The next 30 minutes were pure chaos.  
Stiles has never showered that fast in his entire life.  
He even managed to squeeze his teeth brushing into that showering.  
Plus, the blow-drying his hair robbed some of his time and also that slight panic that coursed to his mind when he almost didn’t find anything “more fancy” to wear.  
Of course the “more fancy” just means a plain flannel shirt and some clean pair of chinos, instead of his shaggy red hoodie and faded pants.  
And he didn’t even trip over to his feet than just twice.  
So, yeah.  
30 minutes later he was sitting in his mom’s Jeep.  
He was squeaky clean, with a minty fresh breath.  
Hell yes.

“So…” Claudia said suddenly, breaking the silence.

Stiles turned his gaze towards his mom, lifting his eyebrows at her.  
“Yeah...?” Stiles asked carefully.

“Oh, don’t sound like that! You haven’t done anything wrong… Or have you?” Claudia laughed, her eyes narrowing suspiciously.

Stiles gave her his “are you fucking serious right now”- look and snorted.  
“No, I think that you two would already know if I had done something.” Stiles said, rolling his eyes.

Claudia smiled one of her winning smiles.  
“Damn right we would.” She nodded.

Stiles just snorted again.  
“What were you going to ask?” He asks, eyeing Claudia carefully.

“Oh, just thinking that should I give Derek “the talk”, you know?” Claudia hummed.

Stiles choked and flailed so violently, that he hit his head to the window.  
“WHAT- NO!!” Stiles squeaked.

Claudia lifted her eyebrows glancing at him with that thoughtful expression of hers.  
She was quiet for a while, but eventually asked:  
“You sure?” Claudia asked.

“YES! We- we are not- he doesn’t- he doesn’t even- ugh.” Stiles stuttered groaning at the lack of words and just shut up.

“He doesn’t even what?” Claudia frowned.

“Like me.” Stiles mumbled quietly.

“What?” Claudia asked.

“PLEASE, mom. Not now.” Stiles whined.

“Stiles, he doesn’t what?” Claudia asked, her grip on the steering wheel tightening.

Stiles sighed, knowing that if he didn’t give an answer to his mother, she would probably think that Derek has hurt him or something.  
Yeah, right. As if that could be even possible, the guy is a pure saint.  
A werewolf saint.  
A really HOT, werewolf saint.  
He didn’t realize that he was zoning off, until his mom cleared her throat loudly.  
Stiles twitched and blinked owlishly at her.  
“W-What?” Stiles stuttered.

“Oh for god’s sake, Derek doesn’t WHAT, Stiles?” Claudia groaned.

Stiles swallowed twice and turned his gaze away from his mom, brooding at the forest around them.  
“He doesn’t like me. Like- LIKE me like me.” Stiles answered, sounding sad.

It was deathly quiet for a few seconds, when Claudia burst into a fit of laughter.

Stiles whipped his head around, staring at his laughing mother with a hurt looking expression.

Claudia sobered when she saw that and reached her hand out towards Stiles, patting him onto his cheek.  
“Oh, honey. I didn’t mean it like that. Just- you are ridiculous. You both are, oh my God.” Claudia giggled again, earning a glare from Stiles.

“Well, sorry to disappoint you, but as I said- he. doesn’t. like. me.” Stiles grumbled.

Claudia just sighed at him and shook her head.  
“Oh, jeez. This is going to take a while.” She sighed.

Stiles frowned at her.  
He was very confused, but didn’t care to think about it, letting the conversation just die and waited that his mom would talk about something else.  
And eventually, she did.  
They talked about the kids that Claudia taught at the Beacon Hill’s elementary school, weather and kittens.  
Yeah, their conversation was kind of colorful.

 

\--- --- --- --- ---

 

It didn’t take long from that, when they finally reached the Hale property.  
The majestic house loomed in the middle of the woods, looking kind of spooky and beautiful at the same time.  
Its blue wooden walls made it look more welcoming, comparing that it seriously was in the middle of the thick forest, the nearest neighbors being about 15-minute drive away.  
Stiles heart started to pound loudly when he spotted Derek’s black, sleek Camaro.  
Holy shit, Stiles thought.  
As he was internally freaking out, his mom parked the car and jumped out.

“What are you day-dreaming about? Let’s go.” Claudia snorted and headed towards the front door.

Stiles bit his lip nervously and jumped out of the car as well, running after his mom.  
What if Derek didn’t remember anything about last night? Or if he just was making fun of him?  
Stiles frowned at himself, already cursing in his head that how big of an idiot he is.  
Of course Derek just obviously pitied him.  
About Stiles being alone at the party because his friends abandoned him.  
And- oh god. He seriously embraced himself in front of the older boy.  
With his blabber mouth and twitchy movements.  
Derek probably just laughed at his jokes because he was feeling sorry for him.  
Oh my god, now Stiles just felt humiliated.  
He’s feeling anxious about going inside, because Derek can SMELL his embarrassment and HEAR how fast his heart was beating.  
Fuck, he doesn’t want to go inside.

Claudia apparently saw how uncomfortable he was, because she stopped just right before she was going to press the doorbell.  
“Honey, what’s wrong?” Claudia asked softly.

Stiles just shrugged his shoulders, trying to mask his anxiousness.  
“Nothing! Let’s just go inside.” Stiles fake smiled.

Claudia knew that he was lying, but didn’t push him.  
She nodded and eyed him carefully as she rang the doorbell.

It just took about a couple of seconds when the door was shoved open and a really happy looking Talia Hale was standing behind it.  
“Claud! Stiles! Thank you so much for coming over!” Talia greeted them happily, pulling Claudia into a hug.

Claudia laughed brightly, hugging her back.  
“Did you really think that we wouldn’t come? Seriously, Tal.” Claudia snorted and pulled back from their embrace.

“It isn’t the first time when you would forget something, Claud.” Talia smirked teasingly.

Claudia spluttered at that and left Stiles alone with the Beacon Hills’ alpha.

He stared owlishly at the powerful looking woman and blushed when he realized how rudely he was acting.  
“Oh my god- I’m- so sorry. Uh- Stiles, Stiles Stilinski. It’s pleasure to finally meet you Alpha Hale.” Stiles spluttered, extending his hand forward.

Talia eyed him from head to toe for a while, but eventually smiled in amusement and shook his hand firmly.  
“Oh, you are clearly a Stilinski. But, of course, I already knew that.” Talia smirked.

Stiles gave her a confused look, but Talia just smiled wider.

“It’s very nice see you, dear.” Talia smiled.

Stiles offered her a smile as well.

“Well, come on then. The food doesn’t eat itself.” Talia said and gestured Stiles to follow him.

 

\--- --- --- --- ---

 

The house looked even more gorgeous now than it looked last night.  
Now when the large group of people was gone, you could really see all of the effort that the family has obviously put into the decoration.  
The architecture of the house was beautiful as well.  
Stiles snorted because OF COURSE, the house must be as gorgeous as the fucking Hale family itself.  
The life man. It just wasn’t fair sometimes.  
As he was so fixed to stare at the ridiculously expensive furniture, he didn’t realize, that they were already in the large room, which looked a lot like a dining room.

“Oh my God, Tal. The icing. Just- wow.” Claudia said dreamily and licked her lips.

“Claud! Don’t tell me you touched the cake.” Talia hissed, flashing her red eyes at her.

“No! I found the bowl of icing from the fridge. Calm down, I’m not a total asshole.” Claudia snorted.

“Yeah right.” Stiles and Talia said at the same time.

Claudia pouted at them and walked back to the kitchen.

“Your mother was even worse when we were in high school.” Talia sighed.

Stiles snorted.  
“It’s not very hard to picture that.” Stiles grinned.

“No, it really isn’t.” Talia snorted.

“I heard that!” Claudia yelled at the kitchen.

“I don’t care!” Talia yelled and walked into the kitchen as well, smiling quickly at Stiles.

Stiles huffed and pulled out his phone, checking his texts.  
After a couple minutes later, he felt a presence right next to him.

“Hey.” A voice right next to his ear said loudly.

Stiles yelled and flailed, almost dropping his phone.  
“OH MY FUCK!” He yelled.

“It’s Laura actually.” A beautiful woman beside him smirked.

“Funny.” Stiles croaked, heart jack rabbiting.

“Sorry, I didn’t expect for you to be so jumpy.” Laura grinned.

“I didn’t expect to someone to scare the crap out of me.” Stiles said back, grimacing as he realized how rude that sound.  
Seriously, Stilinski? Really smooth job on making a good first impression.  
Bravo, A+.  
“Sorry, that came out wrong.” Stiles blushed.

Laura just laughed at him, patting Stiles on his shoulder.  
“No biggie.” Laura said and sat down at the massive dining table.  
“So, you are Stiles, I assume?” Laura asked, eyeing him really closely.

“Uh- Yes? How’d you know?” Stiles frowned.

“Oh, Dere-“ Laura started but stopped suddenly.  
Her eyes flashed in beta gold color, and then she broke into a fit of laughter.  
“As you say.” Laura laughed.

Stiles lifted his brows, thinking that what the fuck just happened?  
Then he remembered that oh, right. A house full of werewolves.  
Super hearing and stuff.

“It’s so weird to see you again.” Laura hummed.

“Uh- Again?” Stiles asked carefully.

“Yeah, the last time I saw you, you were in diapers. Drooling all over yourself.” Laura giggled.

“Great.” Stiles just stated, blushing slightly.

“Oh, don’t worry about it! You were so adorable. I was going to steal you from Aunt Claudia and Uncle John, but mom didn’t let me.” Laura smiled.

Stiles didn’t know what to think about that so he just let out a startled laugh.

“Stop it, Laura. You scare the poor child.” A new voice said behind them.

Stiles turned around and was faced with a handsome man with strikingly blue eyes and light hair.  
So this must be the famous Peter Hale.

“I’m just trying to start a conversation.” Laura said.

“I think that the best way to start one, isn’t to tell them that you were a big creeper in the age of 10.” Peter sighed.

Laura pouted at him and rolled her eyes.

Stiles found himself laughing.  
“No, it’s okay. I’m flattered that you were so taken from my rare beauty.” Stiles teased.

Laura’s pout was replaced with a huge smile.  
“Ohhh- I like him; can I keep you?” Laura smirked.

“As I said, a creep.” Peter snorted and walked in front of Stiles.

“Peter Hale, the third in charge in our pack. It’s very nice to meet you, Stiles.” Peter smiled politely and shook his hand as firmly as Talia did.

“So you haven’t seen me in my diapers then?” Stiles asked, shaking Peter’s hand.

“Oh, don’t worry. I’ve seen you wearing a lot more than just diapers.” Peter answered casually, grinning as Stiles blushed at him.

“Super great.” Stiles grumbled.

“You are as bad as the kids, Peter. And you know it.” A deep voice said in amusement.

“Whatever you say, Robert.” Peter said and walked away.

Shit, Stiles thought.  
Robert fricking Hale.  
The man was- no, IS. A fucking legend.  
Everyone knows who Robert Hale is; the first son of Samuel and Emily Hale and the great-great grandson of Victor James Hale, the supernatural activist who fought for the rights of supernatural creatures and sacrificed his life for the better future for the men of his kind.  
And fucking won.  
He fucking succeed in his course and now the supernatural has been kept as an equal among the humans for over 100 years.  
It was a historical milestone for the whole world.  
Just before Victor passed away, he had enough of time to start this union, which is centered to maintain this course for better future for all.  
The corporation is called “TRISKELE”, which means; past, present and future.  
“Without the PAST, we wouldn’t have noticed that something wasn’t right.  
In our PRESENT we can maintain our rights that belong to us, all of us.  
And the FUTURE works as our goal to work hard and help the next generations to have a safe world to live without fear.”  
The TRISKELE has been up for ages now and led by the Hale’s.  
And the present head of the corporation, is Robert Hale and his wife, Talia Hale.  
So… yeah. He is at the legendary Hale family’s house and is in love to Derek Hale.  
His life sucks.

 

“Hello, Stiles. I’m Robert Hale, the head of this house.” Robert smiled warmly and walked over him to shake his hand.

The handshake was firmer than Talia’s or Peter’s and it made Stiles almost to faceplant himself onto the floor.

“Nice to meet you too, Alpha Hale.” Stiles said.

“Please, call me, Robert. I hate the formalities.” Robert smiled and sat beside Laura, saying something that made her to laugh.

Stiles blinked at the man who looked really tough with his thick beard and brows, added to a ridiculously muscled and large frame.  
So it was kind of a shock to see that the man gave the vibe of an teddybear in person.

“What are you day-dreaming about over there again, honey? Come on and sit down!” Claudia said as she walked out of the kitchen with Talia and sat down at the table, breaking his track of thoughts.

“O-oh- Yeah.” Stiles blinked, taking a seat beside his mom.

“How’s it going, Claud? Are the greens okay?” Robert asked.

“Ha-ha, very funny, Rob. I grow flowers and herbs for magical use, not potatoes and tomatoes to a lunch table.” Claudia snorted.

“Everything can be eatable if you just cook them right.” Robert shrugged.

“And because of that philosophy of yours, you almost poisoned yourself. Twice.” Talia sighed.

“Exactly, ALMOST!” Robert grinned.

Talia shook her head.

“I’m going to get the birthday boy.” Talia said, standing up and leaving the room again.

Fuck, Derek’s going to be here, in the same room as him, Stiles cursed.  
His heart started to beat faster again and the anxious feeling came back as well.

Claudia turned around to look at him in concern.

Stiles just shared a look with his mom, who thankfully didn’t push it further.  
Then the footsteps started and Stiles hands started to shake.

Claudia patted his knee soothingly and it helped a little bit.

Until it didn’t anymore when Derek appeared into the room with his mom behind him.  
He was as gorgeous as always.  
Those bright, blueish green eyes framed with thick and long eyelashes.  
Flawless, slightly tanned skin, which looked so soft that Stiles just wanted to be able to touch.  
Sharp jawline and high cheekbones framing his photo perfect face.  
The strong and thick brows, which made the older boy look grumpy and dangerous almost all day long, but Stiles still found him so utterly beautiful.  
Maybe he was into serial killers?  
Those soft and full lips, which were pulled downwards from the corners.  
Stiles just wanted to kiss them, see that does Derek’s mouth taste as sweet as it looks.  
Now slightly messy bedhead, that the older boy was probably sporting, looked so soft as well and fluffy, that he wanted to brush his fingers through the jet black strands.  
That slightly thicker scruff on his face looked so endearing that Stiles wanted to rub his cheek against it, just feel how it would scrape his sensitive and fair skin. Would it leave a beard burn on his skin or not?  
The strong and muscled body that Stiles wants to feel against his own naked skin and fingers.  
See that how those muscles would flex under under his hands.  
So, yeah, Stiles was so long gone over Derek that it wasn’t even funny anymore.  
He felt like he was going to cry over the perfection of Derek Hale’s.  
Stiles realized that he was AGAIN staring, when his and Derek’s eyes met.

Derek froze, like he’d hit a wall.

Stiles was as frozen as well; he didn’t know how to breathe anymore.

The older boy’s eyes were wide with confusion, he just stared at Stiles intensely.

Stiles gulped once, shuddering out a breath when Derek’s eyes followed the movement of his throat.

Derek then closed his eyes, taking in a deep breath.  
When he opened his eyes, Stiles gasped softly.  
They were glowing in that beautiful shade of blue.  
“Stiles.” Derek said eventually, voice rough but soft in the same time.

Stiles eyes were fixed on Derek’s eyes; he just couldn’t look away.  
“Hi, Derek.” Stiles said softly.

Derek’s eyes returned to his human ones and his lips stretched into a wide smile.  
“Hey, Stiles.” Derek said.

Stiles returned the smile happily.

The older boy walked towards him and sat right next to Stiles at the table.

They were so fixed to each other, that they didn’t see the knowing looks that their mothers shared over the table.

“Okay, love-birds stop eye-fucking each other, I want to eat some cake.” Laura cackled, breaking their moment.

Derek flashed his eyes at her, growling slightly.

Stiles just blushed like crazy, that anxious feeling returning again.  
Because, Derek didn’t like him.  
And he never will, he was- he is Derek.  
And Stiles is, well- Stiles. He is just Stiles.  
So, nope. Never going to happen.  
“Uh, I’m going to- to the bathroom.” Stiles stuttered, he just needed to calm himself somehow.

“Sure, honey. The bathroom is right down the hall. On your left.” Claudia said.

Stiles nodded and basically ran out of the room.

He didn’t catch the concerned look that Derek gave him.

 

\--- --- --- --- ---

 

“Okay calm down, calm the fuck down.” Stiles mumbled as he splattered some water to his face.  
“You are being an idiot, stop it.” Stiles whispered and rubbed his face.  
He was seriously being pathetic right now.  
Stiles got to freak out for a couple of minutes, when someone knocked at the bathroom door.

“Stiles? Are you okay?” The voice asked.

Oh shit, NO.  
It was Derek.

“Uh-“ Fuck his voice sounded stupid.

“Stiles?” Derek asked again, he sounded really concerned.

Fuck him and his heart of gold.  
“I- uh- I’m fine.” Stiles said, trying to sound convincing.

Derek was quiet for a while.  
Long enough that Stiles thought that he already left and startled when the older boy said suddenly:  
“Let me in.” Derek said.

What.  
“Uhm- What?” Stiles squeaked.

“Open the door, Stiles.” Derek said again.

“I- I don’t think that-“ Stiles stuttered.

“Stiles, for fuck’s sake let me in.” Derek growled now.

Stiles twitched from the sound of his voice, hesitating first, but eventually opened the lock.  
Derek opened the door gentler than he expected and closed it even more softer, clicking the lock that they were now locked into the large bathroom.  
Stiles was sitting awkwardly on top of the toilet seat, not meeting Derek’s eyes.

“You don’t have to be here if you don’t want to.” Derek said.

Stiles gaze snapped up towards Derek.  
“What?” Stiles asked.

Derek sighed impatiently, not meeting Stiles’ eyes.  
“I said; if you don’t to be here, you don’t have to. Go home.” Derek said.

Stiles cringed at that last sentence.  
“You- You don’t want me to be here right?” Stiles asked quietly.

That made Derek to meet his eyes, and he looked startled.  
“What? No!” Derek growled.

Stiles twitched like he’d been hit.

Derek’s eyes widened and he started to shook his head.  
“NO! No! I didn’t mean it like that! I- I meant that I-“ Derek stuttered blushing slightly.

“You meant what?” Stiles croaked out.  
Fuck, if he starts to cry he will NEVER forgive himself, Stiles cursed.

“You don’t have to go; I don’t- I don’t want you to go.” Derek said quietly.

Stiles eyes widened at that.  
“You- You don’t?” Stiles asked.

Derek shook his head, taking a hesitant step forward.  
“No. I want you to stay.” Derek said firmly.

“Why?” Stiles blurted and mentally hit himself.  
Way to go again, Stilinski.

Derek frowned at him.  
“What do you mean “why”? I like talking to you, hanging out with you.  
Yesterday was the highlight of my night. I want us to be m- friends.” Derek said.

Stiles blinked at him once, twice, before his mouth dropped open.  
Because, holy shit.

“Really?” Stiles asked, a little bit breathlessly.

“Yeah.” Derek smiled softly.

Stiles wanted to try to “poke the ice”.  
“Pinkie promise?” Stiles asked and extended his hand up towards Derek.

The older boy laughed softly and stepped the last steps forward, locking their pinkies together.  
“I promise.” Derek grinned.

“Okay.” Stiles grinned back.

“Come on.” Derek smiled widely, pulling him up to his feet.

“There is cake and I LOVE cake, you understand? I fricking LOVE cake.” Derek said and started to pull Stiles towards the bathroom door.  
Stiles laughed at him and smiled the whole way to the dining room like a lunatic.

 

\--- --- --- --- ---

 

Their visit turned out to be the highlight of his whole week.  
The Hale family was such a warm and kind group of people.  
Cora and Peter joined them, not a long time after his and Derek’s “talk”, and got to talk about surprisingly interesting stuff.  
For example; he didn’t know that, because Laura is a doctor specialized to magical creatures, she is working with some “animals” like a Fenix and dragon.  
Stiles didn’t even know that they existed.  
And that one of Peter’s clients own a bookshop full of spell books so he could arrange some best pieces to him.  
He was so on the board with that, but his mom wasn’t as excited as him.  
So, no spell books to him before he learns how to control his spark.  
Party pooper, Stiles pouted.  
Otherwise the conversation was focused to school and things like that, because Derek is a senior and he is going to graduate soon.  
The conversation wasn’t that fun to Stiles from that, to be honest, because he knows, he is SURE of it, that after this school year, Derek and him will not be friends anymore.  
Being friendzoned is already a punch to the stomach, so what happens when they are friends for real and then suddenly it goes to shit.  
And then they don’t see each other anymore and Derek forgets Stiles.  
Probably finds his future wife from college and they will marry each other and have bunch of perfect kids.  
Then he forgets that Stiles never even existed.  
The thought made him feel sick and he was quiet for the rest of their conversation.  
Derek didn’t seem to notice his discomfort, or he just didn’t want to say anything.  
And Stiles was kind of glad about that.  
Otherwise, he had fun and he is going to look forward to their next visit.  
And because Derek is adorable when he’s eating cake.  
The guy has a big sweet tooth, and it kills Stiles from the inside because, seriously?  
He probably killed someone in his previous life, because this is torture.

 

\--- --- --- --- ---

 

“This was so much fun! Thank you so much again for coming by.” Talia smiled warmly and pulled Claudia and Stiles into a hug.

“Oh, Tal, please. Of course we will, we are talking about you guys.” Claudia snorted.

“Happy birthday, dear. Again. Enjoy the adulthood, it’s going to be hell.” Claudia sighed and pulled Derek into a hug.

“Jeez, way to go scare him away from responsibilities, Claud.” Robert grumbled.

“Thanks, Ms. Stilinski.” Derek laughed.

“Claudia. It’s Claudia.” She mocked and pinched Derek’s cheek.

“Stop molesting him, mom. You are being a creeper.” Stiles hissed.

Claudia just laughed at him.

“Bye, Stiles. Let’s hang out again.” Laura sniffed dramatically, pulling him into a hug.

“Oui, ma chérie.” Stiles wiggled his brows.

“You are welcome to come by anytime you want.” Talia smiled.

“Thank you, Ms. Hale.” Stiles smiled back.  
He then turned to look at Derek, who looked like wanted to say something.  
“Yeah, Derek?” Stiles asked in amusement.

Derek huffed at him, but walked forward, grabbing him from his wrist and pulling Stiles out of the room.

“Derek, wha-“ Stiles yelped as his back hit the wall.

“I lied.” Derek said.

Stiles stared at him in confusion.  
“What?” He frowned.

“I lied about wanting to be your friend.” Derek said, staring at him with a slight frown on his face.

Stiles heart thumbed painfully and he bit his lip, ripping his gaze away from Derek’s.  
“What the hell do you want then?” Stiles asked angrily.

Derek’s eyes widened and his frown disappeared.  
“Stiles?” Derek asked.

“What the hell do you want from me? Oh- Oh- I get it; you are just playing with me. Playing with my feelings because you know, you KNOW how I feel about you! You are just making fun of me, telling your little group of friends how PATHETIC “the Stilinski’s kid” is and laughing at me from behind my back! Is that what you want? Do you just want to humiliate me and make fun of me like everyone else and I thought you were-“ Stiles was so out of breath that he didn’t realize that he was crying, voice cracking.  
“I thought that you were different.” Stiles whispered and let out a sob.

He didn’t expect Derek to pull him into a tight hug, burying his face into his hair.

“No, no, no. Don’t say that. Don’t you fucking dare to say something like that.” Derek hissed heatedly.

“Derek, let- let me go.” Stiles sobbed.

“No. I’m not fucking letting you go.” Derek said firmly.

Stiles started to fight against the strong hold as well as he could, squirming and trying to push Derek away.

“Derek, Derek let me GO!” Stiles screamed brokenly.

Derek just leaned more forward against his front, trapping him in between the older boy and the wall.  
They were so close that Stiles could feel the warm puffs of air against his face.

“DEREK LET ME G-“ Stiles started to yell angrily, but he was silenced by a pair of warm and soft lips against his.  
Stiles only registered what was happening when Derek pulled away.

“I would never make fun of you, do you understand me? Never.” Derek growled.

Stiles just stared at his face in confusion.

“When I said, that I lied about my intentions- I- I meant-“ Derek stuttered and cursed shakily.

“You meant?” Stiles asked quietly.

“I meant that I don’t want to be friends. I want to be more.” Derek said, locking his gaze with Stiles’.

Stiles heart started to beat faster.  
Oh my fucking God, what was happening?  
“Wha- What do you mean?” Stiles asked.

“For fucks sake Stiles-“ Derek growled.

“Derek, I need you to say it.” Stiles said shakily.

Derek eyed him for a while, expression softening as he breathed deeply.  
“I like you, a lot. I- I want to be able to hold your hand, cuddle with you whenever I want-“ Derek’s eyes dropped down to stare at his lips.  
“Kiss you whenever I want.” Derek said.

Stiles thought that his heart was going to jump out of his chest.

“Stiles, please. Will you go out with me? I’m not making fun of you. Who ever said anything bad about you, I will beat their sorry asses. Say the names and I will kick their asses, I swear to god. I’ll wrap some wolfsbane into a mistletoe and shove it into their-“ Derek was growling heatedly, eyes glowing in that bright blue color and Stiles just couldn’t hold the burst of happy tears that rolled down his face.

“You’re serious?” Stiles let out a small laugh.

“Yes I’m fucking serious, was that that Greenberg guy? No one even likes that asshole, it was him right?” Derek babbled, a deep frown on his face.

Stiles laughed some more pulling the big idiot into a hug, burying his face into his shoulder.  
“You are serious.” Stiles whispered.

Derek hugged him tightly against his front, pressing a kiss against his head.  
“Yes, Stiles, I’m serious.” Derek said, trying to calm himself.

“Yes.” Stiles said pulling back a little bit, that he could see Derek’s face.

“Yes, what?” Derek frowned slightly.

“Yes, I will go out with you, you big fur-ball.” Stiles grinned widely.  
“I like you too, a lot.” Stiles said and pulled Derek into a kiss.  
It was soft, sweet and innocent.  
Perfect for a first kiss, Stiles thought.  
Oh.  
Stiles froze and pulled back, blushing violently.

“What? What’s wrong?” Derek asked.

“That- uh- That was my first- kiss.” Stiles stuttered, staring at his feet.

“Good.” Derek said and pushed him against the wall again, capturing his mouth again and cupping his face with his big hands.  
Stiles sighed contently at the kiss, wrapping his arms around Derek’s neck.

They were so into it apparently, that neither of them didn’t notice that their moms were standing right next to them with amused smiles on their faces.  
“This is cute and all, oh young love, but boys. Not in the middle of the house, please.” Talia said.

Stiles yelped and almost hit his head to the wall, but Derek cupped the back of his head, saving him from almost killing himself.

“Sorry, mom.” Derek said with a straight face, but the blush didn’t fool no one.

“Sorry, Ms. Hale.” Stiles squeaked.

“And he is 16, just a little reminder for both of you.” Claudia said, lifting her brow.

“Mom…” Stiles whined.

“What? The boy is legal, you’re not. So no sex before that, do you understand? Your father would lose his shit.” Claudia said.

Stiles groaned again.

“Yes, Ms. Stilinski.” Derek said.

No, Ms. Stilinski. No way in hell. Stiles whined.

“And if you would be so kind and please release my son, so we could go home? Claudia lifted her both brows.

Derek let go of Stiles, but not before he pecked him on his lips first.  
“I call you? Okay?” Derek asked.

“Okay.” Stiles grinned and nodded.

“Bye, Derek.” Stiles kissed him on his cheek, because he CAN. Hell, fucking, yes.

“Bye, Ms. Hale.” He waved and headed out of the Hale house, but not before the rest of the family grinned at him knowingly and cat-called him.

 

\--- --- --- --- --- 

 

Stiles jumped into the car, squealing and squirming on his seat.  
Claudia joined him shortly after and, because she is an awesome mom, she squealed and squirmed with him.  
The car ride back home was a lot of screaming and yelling, because he was a big cliché and just so fucking happy.  
But his happy moment was shattered when his phone buzzed, startling him.  
The text though, made him want to wail in happiness when he read that from who it was and what it said.

 

**2:00PM Derek**

**Movie and iHop later tonight? I’ll pick you up, what do you think? :) x**

 

Stiles typed his answer quickly and smiled the rest of the car ride even wider.  
Because now he has a date to get ready for.

 

**2:02PM Stiles**

**I’m in! Text me the details later, okay? See u xo**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 5 will be "The Date" chapter so get ready for some teeth rotting fluff x
> 
> You've been warned.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! :)  
> Leave a comment, and tell me what you think.
> 
> This is going to be a long one, so I hope you liked so far.
> 
> Again,   
> Thank you xoxo


End file.
